Atlanta Police Department
The '''Atlanta Police Department' is the law enforcement agency for the city of Atlanta, Georgia. It was established in the year 1873 and employed over 1,600 officers. Its main headquarters were located in Fulton County. In Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One, ''Lee Everett was being taken to the Meriwether County Correctional Facility by an officer of this department. While the organization is most likely inactive in the comics and video games, its status in the TV series is active, being one of the only known pre-outbreak organizations still operational, in sections of Grady Memorial Hospital, but its ultimate fate is unknown. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Prior to the outbreak, the Atlanta Police Department operated in six patrol zones in and around Atlanta. The organization was led by George N. Turner as of 2010. At some point, they arrested Lee Everett for murdering a state senator, tried him, and sentenced him to jail. Post-Apocalypse "A New Day" At the start of the episode, Lee Everett is being transported to the Meriwether County Correctional Facility by an unnamed member of the Atlanta Police Department. Through some discussion, he will reveal that he joined the force in the 1970s and wanted to become a detective in a murder case similar to Lee's ordeal. He also talks about transporting another murderer to the same prison. While distracted, the officer crashes into a walker, sending the patrol car flying off the road and knocking Lee unconscious. The officer manages to escape the vehicle only to be overwhelmed by walkers and killed. Later, when Lee awakens, the officer reanimates and attacks him, forcing Lee to kill him with his shotgun. The fate of the other officers of the Atlanta PD is unknown. As Hershel later mentions that the news instructed people to remain in Atlanta, they likely tried to defend the city for as long as possible against the walkers alongside the military and FRS. However, Atlanta is later stated to be a stage 9 catastrophe, so the surviving members probably had to evacuate civilians as it was overrun. "Slabtown" In season five of the television series, the Atlanta Police Department is shown to be still in operation, but only as a shadow of its former self ever since the outbreak. Its authority is now limited to guarding sections of Grady Memorial Hospital. Police officers and remaining medical staff that were originally supposed to stay there during the bombing of Atlanta formed a group who "rescued" survivors for treatment, only to force them to do labor. These remnants were led by officer Dawn Lerner. "Coda" After the prison exchange and death of Dawn, the remaining officers of the police department as well as hospital staff choose to stay at Grady Memorial, leaving APD presence in the area, apparently now under the leadership of Officer Shepherd. Equipment In the video game ''The Walking Dead, the Atlanta Police Department uses 2001 Ford Crown Victoria interceptors as their patrol cars. Officers are armed with FN SLP shotguns and Glock 17 sidearms. Their uniforms consist of tan collared shirts and brown slacks with gold lining on the sides. In reality, like in the TV series, the Atlanta PD uses Ford Police Interceptors and Smith & Wesson M&P sidearms. Members Video Game *''Atlanta Police Officer'' *Radio Officer TV Series *''Captain Hanson'' *''Lieutenant Dawn Lerner'' *''Sergeant Bob Lamson'' *''Sergeant O'Donnell'' *''Officer Gorman'' *''Officer Jeffries'' *Officer Amanda Shepherd *Officer Bello *Officer Tanaka *Officer Alvarado *Officer Licari *Officer McGinley *Officer Franco Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" TV Series Season 5 *"Slabtown" *"Consumed" *"Crossed" *"Coda" Gallery OfficerANDBox.png Atlanta Badge.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.28.48.png InterstateWalker.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.32.18.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.32.27.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.35.01.png Lee and cop 2.jpg Trivia *The uniform in the video game seems to resemble the King County Sheriff's Department's uniform. * In the TV series the APD is equipped with Smith & Wesson M&P which was also the side weapon of the real-life APD until July 2013 when they changed to the Glock 22. Since the outbreak of the virus happend in 2010 as confirmed by Fear The Walking Dead episode Date of Death, it is right that the APD officers in the Grady Memorial Hospital still use the Smith & Wesson. Category:Police Category:Video Game Category:TV Series Category:Groups